The present invention relates to a pager and, more particularly, to a pager which is usable in a plurality of areas.
A pager is generally made up at least of a radio section for receiving and demodulating a radio frequency signal, a decoder section for decoding the demodulated signal to detect a call signal assigned to the own pager and thereby generate an alert signal, and an alert signal output section for allowing the user to perceive the alert signal. In order to cut down power consumption, a part of the pager is intermittently activated by a control signal which is generated by the decoder section. This kind of pager is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-5934/1980, published Feb. 12, 1980, for example.
The problem with a prior art pager of the kind described is that it is capable of receiving only one fixed frequency and, therefore, working only in a single limited service area. Stated another way, a user cannot get paging services in a plurality of areas unless he or she has all the kinds of pagers which cover all the desired service areas.